


I Don't Need Your Love.

by ranchfingers



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cussing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior, References to Depression, Slurs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, also the sex is more of a trust thing, basically-- it's not hogwarts but they're learning to control their powers, not just there for oOoo SeX, unless y'all want it to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchfingers/pseuds/ranchfingers
Summary: "You know I love you, boy,In every single way,Though I love you, boy,I'll miss you every day,Oh I love you, boy,I wish that I could stay with you,And keep the life I made with you,And even though this feels so right,I'm holding back the tears tonight."
Relationships: Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. You Know I Love You Boy,

**Author's Note:**

> God I'm writing uppercase, boys, this is big.  
> Anyways, I've never really been-- well really even thought about making a serious book I'm dedicated to. All my others have been one-offs, or I hated them, etc. This one? It's very important to me already. Basically it's a high school au where they're learning to control their powers, but there is some drama with Nico, Jason, and Leo. Which sounds stereotypical, but I'm gonna try to flesh out as much as I can.  
> There is going to be some smut in this book, specifically anal, however it won't be very explicit, and it's for the sake of forwarding the plot, building trust between characters. Unless y'all honestly want some cute fluffy sex then yeah. There is none in this chapter, and I will put the warnings at the beginning of each one.  
> Just so y'all know, in case you don't, it's mentioned that Leo calls Nico a deadite, which is from Evil Dead. I just thought it fit with Nico.  
> Another thing, at about the Annabeth part I started crying for a while so if my writing changed, that's why.  
> Also, I got the idea for this while eating a poptart in my religion class. It smelt like weed in there. Fucking Oliver.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Minor violence, cussing, a slur is used once, just some guys being dudes, just some dudes being gay.

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _do u think i'm a bad person?_ (6:54)

υη∂3α∂_ѕм00тнι3

 _Apparently u're not very smart_ (6:54)

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _shut up 😭😭 u got a b- on your calculus test!?!!!_ (6:55)

υη∂3α∂_ѕм00тнι3

 _Istg what the hades did u get then?_ (6:57)

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _like a b+!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 💪😂😂_ (6:58)

υη∂3α∂_ѕм00тнι3

 _Wait fukc_ (6:58)

_Nyways what made you ask that? (6:59)_

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _jason's ignoring me in class!!!!! at everywhere, actually._ (6:59)

 _like i keep trying to talk to him so i can ask stuff but he won't let me?_ (7:00)

υη∂3α∂_ѕм00тнι3

 _:(_ (7:00)

 _Like I said don't bother leo_ (7:03)

 _He's not worth it_ (7:03)

 _Plus he has tiny dick energy!_ (7:04)

 _Not worth it_ (7:04)

 _Wait shit i gotta go persephone is yelling_ (7:04)

 _See u in a minute_ (7:04)

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _ok, boo ;)_ (7:07)

* * *

Leo wasn't sure what the tug at his heart meant when he looked at Jason. It wasn't some kind of admiration, he felt like it was hatred. He didn't understand Jason. Like, at all. One minute they could text and face-time for hours, like him and Nico _always_ did, but then the next, Jason would ignore Leo for hours, days, weeks on end, and he couldn't understand what he ever did wrong. Leo had wasted _(as Nico liked to say_ _)_ so many tears on Jason. With Sparky, with Nico, and by himself. Leo didn't want to leave Jason, hurt Jason, but Nico was right. Jason and his tiny dick energy weren't worth it. Leo didn't deserve that. Nico didn't deserve the Latino bringing him down like that. Jason didn't deserve that. Jason didn't deserve to hold onto something that wasn't there.

Leo _wasn't_ a bad person.

The Latino would have continued thinking about such a trivial issue if it wasn't for the loud car-horn outside, and his mother walking into his room, smiling at him widely. She gave an over-dramatic sigh, "My handsome boy!", she leaned against his door frame and wiped fake tears from her eyes, "Going to be late for school, especially like that!?!!" She pointed at the boy's head, his hair flew in all different directions, looking more like a mop. Leo grumbled, smiling at Esperanza's antics, but still slightly annoyed, as he just woke up, "I'm sure Nico will fix this _hot_ \-- hot more than anything, hot mess of a man's hair!" Esperanza was right, though, her son shuffled to the mirror they had in their hallway, and smiled. His hair _really_ was everywhere. Leo was wearing his _classic_ army jacket, gray sweatpants, and a white sweater. That wasn't something he would normally wear, but one, he just woke up, and these were his pajamas, and two, it was winter. Leo normally wouldn't mind that, as he could literally just pull his sleeve down and set it on fire, becoming a living furnace, but even now, even Leo believed that this? It was a _cold_ winter.

The car-horn beeped again and Leo jumped, but remembered what Nico had said this morning. _Persephone_. She was Nico's step-mom. Well kind of...his mother, Maria di Angelo had died when he was quite young, but his father, Hades, _(what a dick)_ had taken the boy and his sister, Bianca, to live with him, and his _real_ wife, Persephone. Nico and Bianca were the outcome of a two-time affair, but their father still love them, even if they didn't love him back. Their new mother didn't exactly love them as her own, but she loved them as much as a step-mother could. She wasn't cruel, no. Persephone could be described as multiple things, beautiful was among them. She had dark brown hair, which had an auburn shine in the right light, which she normally tied back into a tight braid, which complimented her lithe face. Her skin was pale and she had chocolate eyes. She was never one to wear makeup, she just had that natural look to her. Leo was never sure of her life before Hades, but she had heard younger Persephone as a, _"wild-child"_ , one who loved to go outside and play, have fun. The Latino would never take that from her current position. She was happy being the person on top. She knew what needed to be done, and how to do it. Cruel wasn't the right word to describe her, _merciful_ , though. Merciful was the right word.

Leo busted out the front door, yelling something in Spanish to his mom, so fast that even he, nor his mom understood what he said. He ran down the steps on his porch, almost slipping on the thin layer of ice, but continued running down his driveway, through the snow, until he saw a rich-people car at the end of the pavement. The door opened and Leo scooted in, shutting the black car-door behind him. Leo turned and stared at Nico, smiling. He was glad he didn't slide into the wrong car, and even though that never happened, he was still a bit scared. Nico's family was super rich because his dad owned a company, Persephone was originally a competing company, but their marriage had combined the companies, making them _super extra_ rich. The effect of that was they bought a new car whenever they felt like it, and Leo never knew which car was gonna pick him up. They all looked different, had different seats, and smelt different, this one--, "Nico, why does it smell like weed in here..?" Nico gave him the side-eye, and Persephone smiled, looking back at him, before starting up the car, "Shut up, Leo," The shorter boy nodded, "Nico, why doesn't it smell like weed in here?" Nico gave a crooked smile, "I don't know? Why are you asking me..?"

The drive to school was quiet. Nico and Leo didn't speak to each other. There was nothing to be said between them. It wasn't like it was uncomfortable, though, it was relaxing, Leo felt _safe_ , and he knew Nico was the same. The Italian scooted over, closer to Leo, laying his head on the boy's shoulder, "You're not a bad person, you know..I think you're good," Nico grabbed the curly-haired boy's hand, and held it tight in his, "As good as a fucking elf-gremlin can be."

Leo smiled, putting his other hand around the olive-skinned boy's larger hand, "So what am I? An elf or a gremlin?" Nico nodded as the car stopped, "I think a hybrid, of both," Nico lifted his head up scooting, back over to his side of the car, he opened his side of the car and grabbed the Latino's sleeve, pulling him out of the car, and giving a small thanks to his step-mother, before turning his attention back to Leo as the car drove away.

* * *

"Want me to fix your hair?"

" _Please~?_ "

"It's a mess, Leo, yeesh," The black-haired boy put his hands into the shorter boy's hair, roaming his hands around and patting down stray pieces.

"That's what my mom said this morning!"

"Esperanza was right, you idiot."

"One, you got a B-, two, I'm a _hot_ mess."

"Whatever you say," and with that, he pushed the boy's head down, taking long strides to get away from him. Leo sped up, trying to keep in pace with Nico, and he ended up running, until he grabbed the boy's hand. The Italian looked behind him, at the shorter boy, "What? All I'm doing is walking...I fixed your hair for you, didn't I?" Leo kicked the taller boy in the shins, "Shut up! You got a B-, plus--!" Nico grimaced, clutching his shin, nodding, "I know, sorry, firefly."

 _Firefly_. That's how Nico got his knees weak. He was Nico's firefly, and that made him happy, it made him feel special. Nico was his ( _stupid_ ) deadite and that made Leo smile. The Latino started walking side-by-side with Nico. Leo felt different when he was with Nico. He felt different from when he was with Jason. He had warm, hazy feelings around Nico, like he could never do anything wrong around the boy. Nico would always accept him. Nico would always be there for him. That was all that Leo needed. Nico knew everything about him. They had both felt like outcasts at one point or another, and Gods, they still were. They were together though, together. Even if it was just a friendship. Even if Leo wanted something more. Even if Nico was gay. Leo would always be a seventh wheel, and that was a _fact_.

Nico looked at the shorter boy, and he had a sour look on his face. Which made Nico feel like shit as well. He absolutely _hated_ seeing Leo like this. He hated it whenever Leo felt anything but happiness. Leo was just like him, and it was no longer just Nico or just Leo. It was Nico and Leo. Nico and such a good-hearted person. Leo wore his heart on his sleeve. His dark brown curls, tan skin, round face, those little dimples when he smiled, his short and skinny stature. All of it. He hated all of it. He loved looking at it, loved Leo being himself, but the people around Leo just didn't care about him. They didn't know the care that went into such a delicate soul. Leo was always there to listen, but no one was there for him. That's why Nico was there. He needed to take care of Leo, and he needed Leo to take care of him. Everyone else just left them.

* * *

Leo had told Nico about her, _Piper McLean_. By just taking one glance at her, Nico knew she just wasn't a good person. She was pretty, even Nico couldn't deny that. Her skin was tan, and he had learnt later after he met her that she was from Native-American descent. She had chocolate-brown hair, which had many split-ends, it was unkempt, and choppy, ( _Leo had told him she cut it with Garfield scissors once_ ) some parts of it were braided down on the sides, giving an elegant, outdoorsy kind of good-looks. Jason had heard her say her eyes were like kaleidoscopes, and Nico had to agree. It seemed like whenever you looked away, as soon as you stared at her again, they went from blue to green, green to hazel, hazel to brown. She had a strong jawline, yet a smaller nose, her lips weren't too thin, nor thick, and her eyes were almond shaped. She had an athletic frame, that still kept her skinny and not too muscular. Like she could protect you, but still not murder someone. She looked like a kind soul, but beneath that natural beauty there was something off about her. Whenever Leo had talked about her he felt pity. Piper knew about it all. Piper knew about his crush on Jason, and she had even said she would help him, but she didn't. She even stole Jason right from Leo. She would hang off Jason's arm, as if they were inseparable, and Leo had talked to her. Cried on her, spoken to her, yelled at her, and it seemed like the girl had felt pity for him, even felt bad, but nothing changed. She had stolen his crush, but most important to him, his best friend.

Nico already knew about the next, _Annabeth Chase_. He had his own personal vendetta with her, but that wasn't necessarily her fault. Unlike Piper, she had never meant to steal Percy. That was a different time and a different story though, and you know what? Fuck Percy. Anyways, Annabeth had been student council president for years, now, and based on the way things were looking, that wouldn't change. Nico would say she was average in the looks department. She had blonde hair and gray eyes, but that was about it. She was willing to help anyone, except people who were crushing on Percy. She was that kind of girlfriend. He hadn't been around Leo then, but his firefly had told him that she was the closest thing he had to a best friend. She was better than Jason. She didn't talk for hours on end about stupid crushes, or pay attention only to herself. Annie listened. Leo had said he felt safe around Annabeth, like she was an older sister, as Bianca was to him. One day that had just stopped, she didn't listen, she wouldn't listen. The Latino said that the way she had looked at him shook his bones, shook him to his core. It was full of so much hatred, like Leo had wronged her in every way and then ripped her fingernails off. Leo had never learnt what he had done to offend her so, but that was the end of it. It wasn't Annabeth and Leo anymore. It was Annabeth and Percy, and just Leo.

Then there was _him._ Nico hated _Jason Grace_ with a burning passion. He was a 6'1 piece of _shit_. Leo and Jason grew up together, Leo told him that, and Nico wished it was Leo and Nico, not Leo and Jason. Jason was a golden boy, that could be told by looking at him. He was tall and muscular, just the right balance where he wasn't a body builder, but he could still crush you into a pulp. His hair was golden and his eyes were sapphires, he was as hot as a boy could get. ( _At least that's what Nico heard, he couldn't see it._ ) He was the captain of the track team, and _always_ took Leo for granted. Nico knew that. Leo had told Nico that he'd go to Jason's races, wearing Sparky's team jacket, but that all just changed. They'd talk for hours together until Jason ghosted him for days and that's why Nico hated Jason. He made Leo feel like that, like he wasn't good enough. That he'd never be good enough. That he was worthless. Then Leo told him that he fell in love with Jason at one point. That was another reason to hate Piper. Leo knew that Piper told him. Leo said the next day Jason got angry, called him a faggot, then the next day expected everything to be okay. Jason didn't deserve to hold onto something that wasn't there. Oh, yeah, and he probably has a tiny dick.

* * *

There they were, in the halls, getting things out of their lockers and socializing. It made Leo happy, though. His locker was right next to Nico's and that was enough.

"Mmnn...Leo?" The Italian held out his hands as if he was expecting a gift, "I'll shadow-travel you home?"

Leo immediately shot his hands out, covering the boy's hands with his own, heating them up enough so they weren't on fire, but still hot. Nico shuddered, leaning into the warmth, his black bangs covering his dark eyes, "Thanks and you're welcome, deadite." Nico and Leo smiled, and that was enough.

_At least it was supposed to be._

"What are you doing to Leo?" Then there was Jason, switching between starring at Leo in fondness, and pity, and Nico with plain disgust.

"He's not doing anything wrong, Jase."

"Yeah, I'm just trying to warm up, " He stared at Grace, with more hatred than the other boy could harbour towards anyone.

"Leo only let's his friends, his _real_ friends do that, so please stop. "

"Jason, shut up, he's my best friend," Leo warned the taller male.

"Leo--! Seriously?! B--"

"Where were you then, huh?"

"Sorry, what?"

"When Leo was crying because he thought you hated him? Ah, right, even though you updated your story, your," Nico put up air quotes, "phone was _broken_. "

Leo didn't see who threw the first punch.

* * *

Jason broke a bone in his hand, Nico had a black eye and swollen lip, and Leo had a broken heart.

* * *

_12 new messages!_

* * *

spark man 2💪

 _Leo?_ (8:09)

 _Hey, please answer!_ (8:09)

 _I'm sorry okay..._ (8:09)

 _He just made me angry!_ (8:34)

 _You are my best friend_ (8:35)

 _Please_ (8:35)

 _Don't ignore me?_ (9:12)

 _Please_ (9:13)

 _Sorry_ (11:47)

 _I'll talk to tomorrow, ok?_ (11:47)

 _💓💓_ (11:48)

* * *

υη∂3α∂_ѕм00тнι3

 _4 the record, i'm not sorry, but I feel bad so i'm sorry to you, not tiny dick_ (1:34)

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _me too : )_ (1:34)

* * *

Leo didn't deserve this. Nico didn't deserve this. Jason deserves this.


	2. In Every Single Way,

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _yo what the hell does "ill talk to tomorrow" mean like grammar???//!!_ (6:43)

 _apparently we don't know her smh_ (6:46)

spark man 2💪

 _Leo!_ (6:47)

 _Hey!_ (6:47)

 _Um are you okay?_ (6:49)

 _I'm really sorry for yesterday.._ (6:49)

 _Like I said he just made me angry_ (6:49)

 _Also you don't know grammar either so uh_ (6:50)

 _Were you hurt?_ (6:51)

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _no, but nico was_ (6:51)

 _you should apologize!!_ (6:51)

 _we were just being bros y'know_ (6:52)

spark man 2💪

 _I just didn't like how he was talking to you, it reminded me of us_ (6:55)

 _Well how we used to be..._ (6:55)

 _di Angelo is a huge piece of shit!_ (6:56)

 _He doesn't deserve you_ (6:57)

 _I hope you know that_ (7:04)

😎☟ NUmbA❼

 _and you do?_ (7:06)

* * *

Jason knew what the tug at his heart mean when he looked at Leo. He didn’t want to admit it though. He was with Piper, and that was that, but he couldn’t help his feelings, nor escape them. Every time he looked at the shorter boy his heart would flutter. Leo was all he wanted in the world. He was smart and funny, always ready to stand up for himself and friends, drop-dead gorgeous. Leo was all that Jason wanted in any lifetime, and what did the blonde do? He beat up one of the people that Leo was close to. He beat up the only person that Leo was close to. He was supposed to be the only person Leo was close to. Jason wanted to hold Leo close, it’d been like that since they were young, but as they had entered high school, it had changed. Jason and Leo were always together. They were each other’s, they were whatever the other wanted to be. It was Jason and Leo, then it was Jason and everyone, and maybe Jason and Leo. Then it was no one and Leo, but now it was Nico and Leo, and Jason _despised_ it.

Maybe Jason didn't deserve Leo, but he _wanted_ to.

Jason wanted to be there for Leo, to provide any sort of comfort he could for the boy. Physical or mental. He would hold the boy as tight as he needed, would hold the boy like he was made of porcelain, like he was too fragile, that Jason was just begging to get in trouble for breaking something so dear. That’s how he always felt around Leo. It was _his_ Leo. If Jason could break the boy on accident, he felt like everyone else would in just the time they said hello. Leo was fragile. Leo made his heart bounce in his chest, like it was begging for any way to get out. It would rip out his other organs just for a chance to breathe, and Jason knew that. He was okay with it.

That’s all that Jason was to Leo, a friend, someone he could depend on. Jason was Leo’s. _His_ Jason. That was it though. Leo would never see him as any more behind his thick eyelashes, and unruly brown hair. Jason was okay with that though, because he was still with Leo. They could walk home together, talk for hours, but then Jason got a girlfriend.

Jason had met Piper.

Piper was the second best thing that had ever happened to Jason. She was smart and funny, always ready to stand up for herself and friends, drop-dead gorgeous. Piper was all that Jason needed. She would always be there for him, she was never too pushy, she was ready to try new things with Jason. Piper knew Jason, in and out. Piper knew Jason better than he knew himself, Piper was an  _ upgrade.  _ That's what he wanted to think. It was Jason and Piper and Leo. He had both of them, and he was happy. Piper liked hanging out with Leo and Jason. She wasn't a jealous girlfriend. Leo liked hanging out with Piper and Jason. He wasn't a jealous best friend. They were both there. Jason was happy. Then Nico di Angelo started talking to Leo. He  _ didn't  _ like that.  _ At all. _

Nico was an outcast wherever he went, and Jason did not like him at all. Nico was a terrible person who would hold whatever he could against others. Nico di Angelo was the kind of person where if you did one thing wrong, and it rubbed him the wrong way, he’d be sure to mention it and ruin everything when life was actually going good for you. Maybe he just seemed like some threatening emo kid on the outside, who was actually soft inside, but that wasn’t true. So many people had thought that because of Leo and Nico’s interactions. That wasn’t true.  _ That wasn’t true. _

_ It was supposed to be Jason and Leo. _

* * *

Take fifth grade, for example, Jason still remembers it. It was their first ever science fair, though it wasn’t really a  _ science fair _ , per say. It was more of an exhibition of their powers. How far had they gotten in only four years trying to control them at school. Jason was really excited that day, he could barely contain his electricity, and was trying as hard as he could to not let his hair frizz into something unrecognizable, nor burn his clothes. These were the nice clothes that his mother and Leo picked out for him. Jason would  _ not _ disappoint either of them.  _ Especially L— his mother. _

Jason could remember it vividly. He was standing backstage, only two places behind Travis and Connor Stoll. What their talent was, Jason never learnt. He was shaking with anticipation, almost electric, and he almost shot lightning everywhere when a small voice called out behind him,.

“Hey, you excited, Jase?” 

His neck hair stood up and he turned around to meet the dark eyes of his friend, “H-Hi Leo! Um..— yeah! I just….don’t wanna disappoint anyone….I guess..”

Leo tried to stifle a laugh with the back of his hand, but it came out anyway, “You disappoint...like anyone..? I’m not…completely sure what that means….but I think it’s something bad..? So I guess that’s a really, really, super duper, extra—,”

“—Leo—.“

“—good one, golden boy.”

“You really think so…?”

Leo stuck out his hands, waiting for Jason to hold them back, “I’m….like...I don’t know the right word…..really, really, super duper, extra sure…?”

“Leo—,” this time it was Jason’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, okay!” Jason let his posture slouch a bit, contrary to the way he was standing before like he had a stick up his ass. He gave a warm smile towards Leo, admiring his curls that fell across his neck, and almost covered his eyes from view. Leo smiled back as Jason reached a hand towards his ear, to brush it behind his ear, his right reaching for Leo’s hands.

As Jason’s fingers brushed around Leo’s hands, the smaller boy jumped back, holding his hand protectively, “O-Ow…” The latino’s eyes watered and Jason was confused until he realized what he had done. 

_ He had shocked Leo _ .

“I-I di—!?”

“What did you do?”

Jason and Leo both turned over to see Nico di Angelo staring at them. At this point he was even shorter than Leo, but not as scrawny. Jason’s hands shook, “I...um—.”

“I’m okay—! Don’t— Don't worry..” Leo wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeves, “I just got a— a little uh...scared.”

“N-No…! Uh— I-I….sorry— I don’t—I hurt you..!”

“Okay,” Nico’s dark eyes stared back at the both of them, and he shrugged. “Sure.”

_ That was the day that Nico di Angelo ruined Jason’s life.  
_

* * *

_ppap💋_

Im sorry Jase (7:37)

I really love you and everything but (7:37)

you don’t like Nico because he “ruined your life” in literally fifth grade..? (7:40)

 _spark man 2💪_  
  
Stop treating it like something comical. (7:41)

_ppap💋_

Sorry but do you think I’d be friends with anyone if we got into a small fight..? (7:43)

no (7:44)

i wouldn’t (7:44)

rhats the answer (7:45)

_spark man 2💪_

Well—, it’s not that! (7:45)

_ppap 💋_

Then what is it? (7:45)

_spark man 2💪_

he took leo. (7:45

_ppap💋_

oh. Shit. (7:47)


End file.
